Justice Arcana
Justice Arcana is a recurring Arcana in the Persona Series. Portrayed as a woman holding a sword and balance, the Justice Arcana symbolizes a strict allegory of justice, objectivity, rationality and analysis. Gameplay-wise, the Personae of the Justice Arcana are commonly Personae excelling in Light-based affinities. Appearances *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' *''Persona 3: FES'' *''Persona 4'' Profile ''Persona '' The Justice Arcana is represented by Hidehiko Uesugi (better known as 'Brown.') ''Persona 2 While Hidehiko still remians in both Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment, the Justice Arcana now has a bigger role, represented by Katsuya Suou. ''Persona 3 The Justice Arcana Social Link is represented by Chihiro Fushimi, a student of Gekkoukan High School. The Protagonist can initiate the Social Link after starting out the Emperor Arcana Social Link, where Chihiro introduces herself as the treasurer of the Student Council. The Justice Arcana Social Link powers up everytime the Protagonist interacts with Chihiro, where he helps her to overcome her androphobia. However, in the advancement from the eighth to ninth level of the Social Link, Mitsuru Kirijo must also be present. Meaning the Social Link will not be able to power up for a month period after the twelfth Full-Moon Incident. Upon completing the Social Link, Chihiro will give the Protagonist her cherished collection of Shoujo Manga, bestowing the Ultimate form of the Justice Arcana, Melchizedek. The Justice Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Ken Amada, a member of SEES. ''Persona 3: FES'' The Justice Arcana remains the same as Persona 3. ''Persona 3: Portable'' The Justice Arcana is represented by Ken Amada, who is now a Social Link. However, his Social Link is only available for the female protagonist. Because of Ken's unsocial tendencies and the the protagonist's conscientiousness, maximum courage is required. Through interactions with her, Ken learns the meaning of being an adult and understanding his late mother's possible regrets for leaving her son behind. He also shows a more sensitive, but wary side to her in regards to the kindness of the SEES members and his struggle with his feelings for the protagonist in regards to their age difference. After the events of the tenth full moon incident, an event will be triggered before continuing the Social Link. Ken will take the protagonist to the alleyway, where he reveals that despite his resolution, he's still in much pain from his actions, but promises his devotion to SEES. Upon completion of the Social Link, Ken will give the protagonist his precious Silver Key, his house key that he kept even after his home was destroyed. It bestows Melchizedek just like for the Social Link with Chihiro. ''Persona 4'' The Justice Arcana Social Link is represented by Nanako Dojima, the Protagonist' cousin. The Social Link is automatically initiated during the story. The Justice Arcana Social Link interactions availability are also parallel to the Hierophant Arcana Social Link; whenever Ryotaro Dojima is available, the Protagonist will not be able to interact with Nanako and upgrade the Justice Arcana Social Link. Furthermore, there is also a deadline for interacting with Nanako; the Social Link will be unavailable to upgrade after November 5. Through the Protagonist' interaction with Nanako, he helps Nanako to cope up with her mother's death, as well as mending her strained relationship with her father. Similar to the Hierophant Arcana Social Link, at some point of the Social Link will require the Protagonist' 'Expression' characteristic parameters to reach certain levels before the Social Link is able to continue leveling up. Completing the Justice Arcana Social Link bestows the Ultimate form of the Justice Arcana, Sraosha. List of Personae of the Justice Arcana ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Category: Justice Arcana Category: Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category: Persona 3 Category: Persona 3: FES Category: Persona 4